In The Choices We Make 3 –Little Wonders
by Anjirika
Summary: -Part 3 of 3- Still in Atlantis Daniel and Vala are enjoying life. But what happens when the replicators take an unhealthy interest in him? What will happen to Vala? And what will happen when all is said and done? PLZ R&R –Chapter 9 updated- !DONE!
1. Trouble Arising

**Little Wonders (In The Choices We Make Part III)**

**Sequel to 'In the Choices we Make' and 'Atlantean Ad Infinitum' and is inspired by another song, specifically 'Little Wonders' by Rod Tomas.**

A/N- smiles I know. I know. shakes head I know that I said that I wouldn't continue but gosh darnit but when a plot bunny attacks you either kill it or use it. HAZMOT, I think that if you had placed a bet a couple months ago when I said that I wouldn't do a sequel then you've won it. :D This is the next story, a finishing touch to all that came before- with an addition as well if ya'll know what I mean. :D Enjoy!

_Let it go_

**Chapter 1: Trouble Arising **

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." _

_Daniel and Vala turned their attention from Elizabeth who as the official leader/governor of Atlantis had just married them under the Stargate in the presence of all their beloved friends and family. It had been six months since the incident with the Asurans and in that time Daniel and Vala had lived every day to its fullest. _

_"You may now kiss the bride." _

_Amidst the hoots and hollers from their friends and adopted families, Daniel and Vala kissed knowing that their entire lives were still ahead of them..._

_...or not._

"Daniel!" Vala whispered frantically as she could hear another patrol ship passed by over head. "Daniel please wake up."

"Wha-?" Daniel's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Vala's almost nine month pregnant form looking down on him. "Vala?" his voice was hoarse and he gritted his teeth through the pain that was shooting through his body. "What's going on?"

"You mean you don't remember?" she asked worriedly taking her husbands hand. "About the simple Athosian celebration and the-"

"The replicators," Daniel finished, his memory returning in a flash. "No love, I remember and..." a sharp wave of pain passed through him and Daniel quickly realised that the injuries that he had sustained were a lot worse then he had realised the last time that he was awake. "...and I think that you need to get out of here." He whispered finally, watching as a pained expression passed over Vala's face.

"I am not going to lose you." She stated vehemently, lying down beside him in the small cave that they were in. "Samantha will find us, it's only a matter of time..."

"I don't think you have that much time," he whispered, already feeling what little strength he had draining. "Carson did say that you could give birth any day now."

"I know." She agreed, snuggling up to her husband as he placed a weary arm around her. "I know but I'm not going to have this baby with out you."

"I-" Daniel winced in pain. "I don't think that you have a choice."

"Daniel we always have choices." She whispered sharply, a hurtful tone coming into her voice. "You should know that by now. So please just-"

"Don't worry love." Daniel promised as he felt sleep begin to over take him. "I am going to fight tooth and nail to stay with you till the cavalry arrives..."

"Yes." She agreed with a small smile. "Yes and until then you are going to talk to me and-"

"Vala..." Daniel began, the tone in his voice catching Vala of guard. "I would love to talk, I really would but I need to-"

"Conserve your strength." Vala finished with an understanding nod. "Of course, I understand. Conserve your strength..." she fidgeted slightly and set the alarm on her wrist watch which miraculously was still un-broken. "...I'll wake you up in two hours."

"Two hours then..." Daniel agreed as he slipped into unconscious, mentally taking a survey of his body as he did so. And while he realised that he had more broken bones than he cared to count- there was something deep in the pit of his stomach that he remembered with acute clarity. It wad the same feeling that he had experienced more than five years previously- the feeling of one getting ready to ascend. 'Oh this is not good,' Daniel thought to himself as darkness claimed him. 'Not good at all.'

A/N2- giggle No, it's not good at all is it? evil cackle Please review my beloved readers, please review!


	2. Losing Him

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

**Chapter 2: Losing Him**

Two hours after Daniel fell asleep a beeping sound resounded in the cave. With a jolt Vala woke up and looked at her watch. It read 0500. So far, they had survived the night and she could only hope that her friends had been so lucky. A spasm of movement beside her brought her mind reeling back to its present situation and as she looked down at her husband she saw that he was not doing well. Daniel was pale, almost white and Vala could see that his breathing was laboured.

"Daniel?" She whispered quietly in to his ear, hoping to wake him. "Daniel darling you have to get up now-" her voice caught in her throat and she tried to suppress her feelings of anxiety and worry. Not only was Vala due to give birth any day, but her husband was lying before her in a state that she never wanted to see him in and she had no idea if her friends, bit new and old were alright. "Daniel." Vala repeated, shaking her husband awake. "Daniel?"

Suddenly, Daniel jolted awake- his eyes opening with a start. "V-Vala?" He stuttered as his eyes regained focus. "What- what happened?"

'Dammit.' Vala swore to herself as she glanced down at the cave floor. 'Amnesia. He has to have a concussion and unless I do something-'

"Vala?" Daniel asked again, struggling to sit up when the full inventory of his injuries screamed out in protests causing him to just stay where he was. "What is it?"

Vala bit her lip and looked into the face of her husband, "There was an attack during the Athosian celebration. It's the replicators, we got separated from the rest of the gang...we took shelter in this cave but you were injured in the process."

"Yeah." Daniel said with a slight laugh that caused him to wince in pain. "Yeah, I got the fact that I've been injured." But there was something else that Daniel realised, a feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was growing by the moment and it reminded him of a time more than five years previously. 'Oh god...' he thought to himself as he looked at Vala. 'I'm going to ascend...I think.'

"Daniel are you sure that you don't remember anything?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Daniel stated shaking his head slightly. "I mean, yes. I remember. The party, the attack- barely making it to the cave and the last time I was awake you had the utmost confidence that Sam would find us."

"She is the best genius in two galaxies." Vala answered with a smile, glad that her Daniel seemed to be getting better. "At least, so long as we don't tell Rodney."

"You do realise that if Sam could have reached us she would have done so already?" Daniel pointed out as he reached for Vala's hand which she readily accepted. "I mean, she's on the midway station she might not even know-"

"I'm sure she knows- someone must have made it back to Atlantis." Vala stated confidently, through after almost a year of being married to her and almost two of being madly in love with her Daniel realised that she was lying- something that she hadn't done for a very long time. "And after all, no one could have contacted us because our radios are broken..." she looked down sheepishly and pulled two melted messes off the cave floor. "...so we're stuck here till the Deadalus finds our signals."

"If the Daedalus is out there," Daniel muttered, the pessimistic side of him taking over rapidly.

"Hey now," Vala protested giving Daniel a slight nudge in the shoulder. "Where's the ever optimistic Daniel that I have grown to love?"

"He's been battered and bruised one to many times," Daniel stated with another wince, and as he felt the feeling in his stomach grow a little more he knew that he had to get Vala to let him go. "Vala, sweetheart-" he began his voice weak. "I'm not going to make it."

"No." Vala stated passionately. "Don't talk like that. Of course you're going to make it, you have to make it."

"Vala," Daniel began again, squeezing her hand as tight as he could. "Something's not right with me."

"Other than the bump on your head?" Vala asked, wincing internally when her husband nodded. "Daniel," she stated with false optimism. "A few broken bones is nothing that's not right with you."

"No." Daniel stated shaking his head. "No it's something more." He took a couple of deep breaths before trying to explain and as he recounted the story of what he had gone through on Earth more than five years ago he could see what little colour was left in her face completely drain away. "So you have to get out of here." He finished finally. "Go on."

"No." Vala repeated taking both of her husbands hands in her own. "No Daniel. I am not going to believe you, and I do not think that you are ascending. It is something that you can control, you can choose not to leave me."

"If I don't ascend Vala, I will die." Daniel reasoned, taking one of his hands to wipe away a tear that was trickling down her face. "If I die, I will leave you forever."

"But ascension..." her voice was breaking, and in turn Daniel's heart was breaking too. "...I can't believe it." She continued trying to reign in her emotions. "I won't believe it."

"You have to Vala." Daniel stated as another spasm rocked his body. "You have no choice."

"I always have a choice." She stated sternly wishing that he would realise for himself the lesson that he had taught her. "And so do you. Choose to fight. Choose to live."

"I-"

He was tired, Vala realised with a sudden lurch. He had been fighting for so long and she could see it in his eyes that the fight had taken its toll. "Then fight for our child if-" She stated, tears of betrayal coming to her eyes. "-if you will not fight for me."

"Oh Vala..." Daniel began, fully ready to apologize but a spasm rocked his body causing him to seize up. And then another spasm, and another one after that and he could hear Vala's frantic voice telling him to hold on and to be strong but as Daniel's eyes closed he knew that no matter how hard he fought- staying was not a choice that he could complete.

A/N2) ...evil cackle... Are you guys liking thus far? Thank you to my dear loyal and beloved reviewers Bri, HAZMOT and acer for reviewing chapter one. :D You guys never fail to amaze me... hope all you liked this chapter too.

A/N3) I noticed a HUGE plot hole that has now been fixed (plus a couple of other things)


	3. Moments to the End

_Don't you know, the hardest part is over_

**Chapter 3: Moments to the End **

As Daniel slipped into unconsciousness once again Vala could do nothing but hold his hand and hold back her tears. He had fought that time; she had felt it through how he held her hand. He had eventually slipped away, but Vala knew that he had try- and even if he hadn't a part of her had to believe that he had.

"Oh Daniel..." Vala cried as she buried her head into her husband's barely moving chest. "...we were fools to think that the universe would leave us alone. Fools to think that we would be able to live our lives in peace...but no, wraith alliances and nanite infections and..." she shuddered as she thought of all they had had to go through in their first year of marriage. "...and I just wish that we could have had a chance to take it easy for a while. That's all."

And finally, as utter exhaustion took her over Vala too slipped into unconsciousness and as the darkness descended upon her she began to relive the moments that had led to where they were now.

oOo

So much had happened to them in such a relatively short time, Vala mused as she and her new husband took a leisurely stroll along the piers of Atlantis. They had defeated the Ori, watched the Free Democratic Jaffa Nation take shape and they had stepped into a new galaxy full of unexplored mysteries...and dangers.

Why just mere months before their wedding both of them had undergone some sort of temporal crisis but seeing how the timeline remained intact no one had any real idea of what happened. Samantha and Rodney had assumed that something to do with time travel had occurred but seeing how everyone was unscathed they had decided to chalk it up to one of those unexplainable things.

"You know," Daniel began as he and Vala stopped to look at the rolling sea and the bright moon over head. "So much has happened in the last couple years."

"I know." Vala agreed with a sigh as she leaned into her new husband's shoulder as she tried to quell the nausea that was growing. "I was just thinking that and..." she faltered in her stance and leaned all her weight against Daniel.

"Vala?" Daniel asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"No." she answered honestly. "I'm not. I've been feeling out of sorts for days."

"Come on now," Daniel ordered as he swung one of her arms around his shoulders before he picked her up. "Let's get you to Carson."

oOo

"I need to talk to Vala alone for a moment lad," Carson stated once again to a very irate Daniel. "She's fine but we do need to have a little chat."

"Whatever it is Carson I-"

"You will find out lad," Carson promised as he ushered Daniel out of his infirmary. "But just give me a minute." When Carson returned, Vala could tell that something was up.

"What is it?" she asked biting her lower lip. "Am I dying or something?"

"Oh quite the contrary," Carson stated with a knowing smile. "Actually I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out your self yet after all-"

"The point Carson," Vala snapped more sharply than she had meant too. "Get to the point."

"The point lass is that you are pregnant."

There was a stunned silence and Vala's mind was reeling. _Pregnant?_ She thought to herself as she glanced down at her hands in her lap. _I can't be pregnant. Not now, not again... I'm not ready... I can't... I won't... we're not-_

"Lass?" Carson asked noticing Vala's distress. "You and Daniel were trying weren't you?"

"Of course we weren't trying." Vala snapped as she looked up at the good doctor. "I mean, we were trying but not expecting..." she sighed and shook her head. "...do you understand?"

"Aye lass." Carson stated with a knowing smile. "I understand."

"What am I going to do?" she whispered more to herself than to anyone else. "I'm not ready to go through this again Carson. Not after Adria..."

"What about Adria?" Daniel asked as he forced his way back into the infirmary and as soon as he saw the tears glinting in Vala's eyes he assumed the worse. "But Adria's gone she can't be effecting Vala anymore I mean-"

"No, no." Carson interrupted with a knowing smile. "Nothing like that lad..."

"Then what is it?" Daniel asked taking a step closer. "What?"

Carson smiled and then just left the room uttering, "I think Vala should tell ye lad."

"Vala?" Daniel asked taking his wife's hand. "What is it?" When Vala avoided his gaze he assumed that something was wrong. "Vala?" he asked again. "Is everything is alright."

"Everything is..." she began her voice breaking. "...everything is going to be different now." She finished her voice going from being filled with tears to a laugh as the reality settled in. "So totally different."

"Vala," Daniel began again. "You're beginning to scare me. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered so quietly that Daniel had to strain to hear.

"What?" Daniel asked not sure he had heard what she had said. "What did you say?"

"I said that I'm pregnant." Vala stated again, her voice louder and more sure of herself. "We're going to have a baby- well I'm going to have a baby but you contributed a significant part and-"

And she couldn't finish her ramble. Daniel just took her into his arms and placed a soul-crushing kiss on her lips.

oOo

The months went by rather smoothly, for them. Oh sure, the replicators had attacked Atlantis again only this time instead of the direct approach they had used a satellite beam weapon causing Rodney to fire up the stardrive of Atlantis and take the city to its new home- a planet with five moons, two that were visible. And sure, Elizabeth had been greatly injured and Rodney had to frantically reprogram her surviving nanites to repair her structure- but in that act had to leave them on permanently making her an organic replicator.

And sure, she had been in the hands of the replicators for a couple hours but immediately after saving Atlantis, John had taken almost their full compliment of jumpers to the Asuran Homeworld and rescued her with almost no casualties on her part... and it was then that the Athosians had invited the senior staff of Atlantis including Daniel and Vala to New Athosia as a celebration of Elizabeth's triumphant return- despite the fact that she was now a considerable threat.

"You're going to a party?" Sam asked through a video link between the midway station and Atlantis. "In your condition?"

"It's a celebration Sam," Vala stated with a giggle. "We all thought that we had lost Elizabeth, but she's back and we've decided to have a party."

"But not on Atlantis."

Vala snickered at that idea. "Do you honestly think that the IOA would let us through the kind of bash that we are going to throw?"

"No Vala." Sam admitted with a laugh. "They wouldn't."

"Do you care to come?" Vala asked, mentally crossing her fingers.

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to get this midway station up and running and then I have to get back to Jack." She gave Vala a wink. "You know how he gets when I'm gone from him for too long."

"Oh I understand." Vala replied. "He's just the same as my dear Daniel is when he returns from a mission that is longer than twelve hours." She giggled and shook her head. "Listen Sam, I've got to go- but drop us a call in the morning I want to chat a bit more before you head back to Earth."

"Alright Vala, will do."

oOo

"And that was the last you heard of them?" Sam asked as she walked up the stairs to the control room following Chuck the technician who had been asked to keep an eye on Atlantis for a couple of hours while the gang had gone partying.

"Yes." He answered. "They were all expected back hours ago."

"It's 0600 now." Sam reasoned as Chuck began dialling. "Maybe they just-"

"In coming wormhole, it's the Colonel's IDC." Chuck interrupted and as all eyes went to the gate they were both shocked and horrified to see a few stragglers come running through. Among them were Ronan and Teyla, Major Lorne and Zelenka as well as John and Rodney.

"Rodney?" Sam asked worriedly as she ran down the steps. "What happened?"

"We, we were attacked." Rodney stated as he was being supported by Ronan and Lorne. "The-"

"It was the Asurans." John answered bitterly. "They attacked us out of nowhere, causing us to scatter."

"Daniel?" Sam asked worriedly. "Vala?"

Teyla shook her head. "They are among the missing, as is Carson and Elizabeth."

"We have to go back." John stated. "We have to mount a rescue team and-"

"And nothing," Sam stated, knowing that she had just effectively taken control being the most ranking officer. "We need to get Rodney healed and then-"

"And then nothing!" John snapped causing all eyes to go to him and Sam. "There are people still out there."

"I am well aware." Sam stated doing her best to remain calm. "My dearest friends are out there- as our yours- but just blindly rushing back and getting killed will do little good for anyone."

John nodded. "Alright." He agreed reluctantly. "Recoup now, rescue later."

"And by later I mean in less than two hours." Sam stated as Rodney was led to the infirmary by Ronan and Lorne. "I'm going to call the SGC to get some backup."

* * *

A/N- Hey guys. I hope that this chapter provided you with the much needed background info that you've all been craving. Thank you as always to my lovely beloved readers; acer, HAZMOT, Eilidh17 and my dear, dear Bri for reviewing the last chapter and I hope that you all will review this one too. And Bri, all will be explained but I will tell you now you are way, WAY off the beaten trail of this story. :D Till later! (Oh, and don't forget Bri- that Anubis has been destroyed in my version of the stargate universe so Oma could technically help to ascend him) 


	4. Betwixt and Between

_Let it in, let your clarity define you_

**Chapter 4: Betwixt and Between**

Daniel could feel the change coming, even though he was unconscious. And while a part of him knew that ascension was something that had to be deliberately achieved, he also knew that sometimes it was a subconscious act that was easily performed when the higher plane had already been reached. _But I don't want to ascend..._ Daniel thought to himself as he began to drift in the white nothingness that surrounded him. _I have too much to live for- Vala and the baby..._ something inside Daniel snapped and suddenly he was wracked with pain.

"Daniel...?" Daniel recognized the voice, it belonged to his wife and the mother of his unborn child, and she sounded panic stricken. "Oh Daniel," she cried out again. "Wake up."

Slowly, Daniel forced his eyes open as was greeted with the harsh light of day streaming in from the mouth of the small cave. He tried to move his head to look for Vala but he found that he was almost completely numb all over. 'Great,' he thought sarcastically to himself as he squinted his eyes in pain. 'This can't be good.'

"Daniel?" Vala asked again, her voice shaking as she put herself in her husband's line of vision. "Don't give up on me." she pleaded, her voice breaking. "Please."

"Don't- don't worry." Daniel croaked out. "I have no—no intention of giving up on you." He managed a small smile. "I did promise you that you would never lose me. I have no intention of letting you down."

"D-"

"Shh..." Daniel soothed as he gathered what little strength he could to wipe away the stray tear that slipped down Vala's face. "...I love you, and I am not prepared to lose you either." He smiled weakly as he was about to drop his hand but Vala took it and held onto it with all her might. "You forget," Daniel continued. "I love you."

"I love you too Daniel," Vala sobbed, tears spilling down her face. "And I-"

Instantly, as Vala's face contorted in pain Daniel knew that something was wrong. And having lived through it once before with his first wife Shar'e, Daniel knew what to expect and he was cursing himself for getting the two of them in this situation even though it was so unexpected. "Vala," he began worriedly as he could see the panic spreading on her face. "You need to take deep breaths."

"I know," Vala snapped as her face relaxed. "This isn't my first time ya know."

"I know." Daniel agreed as he struggle to sit up. "But luv-"

"Don't 'luv' me." Vala interrupted as she gripped her stomach tightly. "Not now."

As her contraction passed, Daniel somehow managed to pull himself up so that he was sitting up more. In his mind he was already wondering if he would have the strength to help her through the pregnancy should no one come. 'I can't help her when I can barely move, despite the fact that I've given birth before.' He sighed and reached out his left hand which Vala gratefully took. 'What am I going to do?'

"Daniel..." Vala began as the contraction finished. "What are we going to do?"

"What- what are you talking about?" Daniel wincing as another spasm of pain washed over him- even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm talking about how I'm going to have this baby now, and no offence but you are in no condition to deliver it."

Inwardly Daniel smiled, knowing once again that he and his wife were on the same wavelength. "I know." He stated looking Vala right in the eye. "I was just thinking about it."

Vala just looked at him, expecting an answer and he could only tell the truth.

"Honestly Vala, if help doesn't come soon I don't know what we're going to do." He grimaced and shook his head a little. "I am in no condition to deliver our baby."

Vala just stared at him, and Daniel was fully expecting her to verbally bite his head off but instead she just nodded stoutly and took a deep breath. "So basically, pray for a miracle."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed as he winced in pain again. "Basically."

oOo

"Why oh why is it that our dear Daniel always seems to get himself intro trouble?" Jack began as he began suiting up for yet another rescue mission. "I mean, saving his ass never seems to get old."

"No." Sam agreed as she watched her husband gear up. "It doesn't."

"And yet," Jack started as he moved to take his wife's hand. "-you're not coming with us?"

"No." Sam said. "No I'm not."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "And why not? Surely this city can run itself."

"Someone needs to co-ordinate the search and rescue."

"That's bull and you know it." Jack stated as he finished tying his boot. "Now tell me, what is it?"

"Impregnant." Sam mumbled, completely catching Jack off guard.

"What?"

Sam looked Jack right in the eye and repeated what she had said. "I'm pregnant and Dr. Keller, she's the acting CMO here on Atlantis now, doesn't think that it would be a good idea for me to be in a battle situation right now."

"How- how far along are you?" Jack asked, trying to quell the absolute shock that he was feeling.

"I'm about two months in." Sam answered taking her husbands hand. "Is that okay?"

"Wha-?" Jack began before he realised that his first reaction probably hadn't been what she was expecting so he just broke into a grin and pulled Sam into a giant bear hug. "I'm going to be a father!" He stated as he kissed Sam's forehead. "Of course that's okay. Why in the world would think that it wasn't?"

"I just thought-" Sam began before she faltered realising that the death of his son was something that he had put behind him long ago and he was more than ready to begin a new family. "I just thought that you'd think that you were too old or something."

Jack knew that she was lying, and he knew that she had been thinking about Charlie but he wasn't about to press the issue. Not again, not now. So he played along. "Oh I do think that I'm too old," Jack teased as he played with his wife's longer hair. "-but that's not going to stop me from running after the little tyke."

"Good." Sam said with a laugh. "I'm glad."

oOo

Meanwhile, Daniel was coaching Vala through another contraction. "Breathe." He was telling her as she had his left arm in a death grip- through being that it was numb, he couldn't feel it. "Breathe."

"I am breathing." Vala snapped. "What time is it?"

Daniel glanced down at the watch that was sitting on his chest and tried to focus on the numbers. "It's 1300 or so."

"Great." Vala muttered as she collapsed against Daniel's shoulders. "We're officially three hours over due and no one's come to-" Suddenly, there was the sound of moving branches outside and expecting to see to see a familiar face she was greatly relieved to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "Oh Elizabeth," Vala began as she struggled to stand. "-thank god you're here. You see I've gone into labour and Daniel-"

"Vala." Daniel interrupted noticing the dead look that Elizabeth had in her eyes, it was a look that he had confronted once not that long ago. "That's not Elizabeth."

"What?" Vala asked in shock looking from Elizabeth to Daniel and back to Elizabeth again. "Of course it is. If it wasn't then who-"

"Dr. Jackson is right." Elizabeth replied in a voice that was oddly cold. "Partially...I am not the Elizabeth that you first came to know."

"You're a replicator." Daniel stated just fixing his gaze on the unscathed woman in front of her.

"You are partially correct Dr. Jackson," Elizabeth- or not Elizabeth replied. "I am half replicator and for the moment, that side of my nature has taken over."

"You're being controlled by that nasty man Oberoth." Vala reasoned as she sank down beside Daniel. "He's done something to you."

"Again you are wrong." Elizabeth stated with an evil grin before she stepped out of the mouth of the cave allowing a contingent of six men to walk in front of her. "Take him."

"No!" Vala cried but it was too late, the replicator guards walked swiftly into the cave and picked Daniel off the ground. And even though he could barely move, the adrenaline in Daniel began to flow and he tried to fight off his attackers. But of course it was no use and he was eventually dragged out of the cave. "Daniel...!" Vala cried weakly as another contraction coursed through her rendering her basically immobile. "Daniel!"

"S-stay strong Vala." Daniel called back as he was dragged into the light of day. "Help will be coming, just stay strong for me and our baby."

"DANIEL!" Vala cried out her heart breaking as she tried to get to her feet to go after her husband, but in her condition she couldn't and thus was forced to just stay where she was. "Daniel..."

And as Vala collapsed into sobs she figured that all hope was lost.

* * *

A/N- (evil cackle) Thank you to HAZMOT, acer, Eilidh and dear Bri for reviewing the last chapter and I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter which is a gift from me to you on my birthday. I'm 20! (squee) :D 


	5. Little One

_In the end, we will only just remember how it feels_

**Chapter 5: Little One**

In her delirium of tears and pain Vala had no idea how long she had been in her cave, nor did she know how long ago her beloved Daniel had been taken. One thing she did know is that there was a part of her that was not going to let her baby be born without anyone around. _Hang on_ she cried in her mind every time a contraction hit her. _For the love of god, please hold on a little longer till we're found._

And as her world began to grow dark she heard a rustling outside and thought that it was the end, but that all changed when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulders and as she opened her eyes she saw the friendly face of Carson staring over her. "C-Carson?" She asked, hiccupping. "Is it really you?"

"Aye lass," Carson replied as another contraction gripped her. "It's me. What happened to you? And where is Daniel?"

"It- it was Elizabeth." Vala choked out as a fresh wave of tears came on. "Elizabeth and a bunch of replicators took my Daniel away. She's being controlled by the replicators...her eyes were so cold and-"

"I know." Carson stated as he put his hand on Vala's belly. "I know; she knocked me out; I'm just glad that I found you. You do know that you're in labour."

"No Carson," Vala snapped sarcastically. "I'm having a picnic...of course I know that I'm in labour."

"Do you know how long?"

She shook her head as another contraction gripped her causing her to cry out in pain. "No," she answered when the pain finally subsided. "No...it, it was, it was 1300 hours when I last checked the clock, but I had been having contractions for a while before that."

"Alright, we need to get you to the gate." Carson stated worriedly as he tried to lift Vala up all by himself but she just shook her head. "Why ever not lass?"

"The- the replicators," Vala answered. "They're still out there."

"I assure you Vala," Carson began. "All the replicator ships left orbit about six hours ago. There's no one left on this planet but you and I."

"Actually, that's not true." Came a voice from the mouth of the cave and when Carson and Vala turned around they were both relieved and thankful that it was General Jack O'Neill and Colonel John Sheppard who found them. "We're also here."

"And for that we're bloody thankful." Carson stated with a relieved sigh. "Now, can you guys help me get this poor lass to the gate? She's been in labour for far too long."

"Alright." John stated with a curt nod before getting on his radio to get help while Jack helped Carson get Vala to her feet. "But where's Daniel? And Elizabeth?" John asked once Lorne's team responded. "Wasn't she with you Carson?"

"Aye lad." Carson confirmed as he began to lead Vala out of the cave. "She was, but she's not now."

"And why not?"

"She's with the replicators John," Vala stated apologetically as she gathered enough strength to look at the Colonel who had become her friend over the last couple months. "She apparently knocked Carson out and took my Daniel-----" Vala couldn't complete her sentence because another contraction gripped her.

"Come on John," Jack ordered. "There's no one else to find."

oOo

"EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGH" Vala screamed as Carson coached her through the delivery of her baby. "It HURTS!!"

"I know it hurts lass," Carson stated with a sympathetic smile. "But just a couple more pushes and the little darling should be out of you."

"Ugh..." Vala sighed as she flopped down onto the pillow. 'I swear,' she thought to herself, 'If this little one doesn't get out of me soon then-' Vala couldn't finish her thought because soon enough another contraction hit her and with a final scream and push she managed to give birth to her and Daniel's baby.

"Congratulations lass," Carson stated with a smile as his assistant Dr. Jennifer Keller took the baby from him and began to clean it up. "-you have a little girl."

'A girl?!' Vala thought, her heart constricting at the thought of having to raise another daughter. 'But she wasn't one of the Ori's own is she now? She's all mine, mine and my dear Daniel's...'

"She's beautiful-" assured Jennifer as she handed the squirming child to Vala. "-and totally healthy."

"What are you going to name her lass?" asked Carson curiously.

"Kathryn," Vala answered thinking back to the woman that Daniel held in such high esteem. "Her name will be Kathryn."

oOo

It was hours later, and Vala was watching her new daughter sleep peacefully when Sam came to see her. "Hey there," Sam began softly. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough," Vala admitted. "Although it wasn't nearly as painful as the last time…Doctor Beckett gave me something called an epidural and-"

"And those are a god send," Samantha agreed. "My sister in law swears that she wouldn't have been able to have her four children with out it."

Vala smiled. "Well I'm sure as not going to have any more children without it…"

Sam glanced down at the bed and Vala knew that things weren't going well.

"There's been no word on Daniel or the others," Vala stated knowingly. "Right?"

Sam nodded. "Unfortunately, but Jack and his team are searching that planet top to bottom….if there's any trace of them-"

Vala shook her head. "I have no idea how much time passed between Daniel getting kidnapped and me being found but I'm almost sure that there will be no trace of them now…"

Sam sighed in agreement. "I know, but Jack won't give up and neither will John."

Vala glanced at her little Kathryn when she thought of something. "Have you tried searching for his transmitter?"

"What?" asked Sam.

"His transmitter," Vala repeated. "The one that we each have, isn't there a way that you can search for that signal?"

"I-"

"It travels through subspace doesn't it?"

'Vala…" Sam began her eyes going wide. "…you're a genius."

**AN) Hey guys...it's been months. I know. First there were exams and then school started again and now I'm into essays and well I don't know how this chapter got one but it did...and I have no excuses for the late update. But I did update and I will continue to update it might just take a long while till I'm able... I have no idea where to go from here, so any plot bunnies would be most apreciated. **

**As usual, thank you to all you beloved reviewers, I hope you'll all take the time to review this chapter as well...**


	6. Searching and Questioning

_

* * *

_

Our lives are made, for these small hours

_These little wonders, _

_These twists and turns of fate_

**Chapter 6: Searching and Questioning**

"There's no sign of them," Jack responded over the radio link. "Daniel and Elizabeth are both still MIA right now. There's no sign of them here on the planet. They must be aboard a replicator ship or something…"

Sam nodded. "Alright, come on back you guys. Vala actually thought up of a plan but it's going to take some time to put it in place. You can't do anything out there anymore…."

And so, the search and rescue team came back through the gate, ready and waiting to go wherever Sam was ready to send them. But the plan took even longer to implement than expected especially since Sam and Rodney were fighting every couple of seconds. That meant that Teal'c, Cameron and Jack had plenty of time to check up on Vala and her new baby. "Oh Vala," Cameron crooned as he held the little darling in his arms. "She's precious. She's gotta be the cutest baby that I've ever seen."

"Yes she is," agreed Vala as she held out her arms. "But give her back now."

There was a deep seeded fear in her that whenever her new baby was held by someone other than her, she was terrified that her little Kathryn Doran-Jackson would be taken away and changed some how. Luckily for Vala, her friends knew that and were very kind, and very understanding.

"Of course Vala," Cameron stated with a smile as he handed the sleeping bundle off to her mother. "Here she is,"

"And understandable really," Jack muttered as he sat beside her bed. "Considering what happened the last time you gave birth."

Vala nodded darkly as she held Kathryn close. "Yes well, Adria's gone and dead- well not dead, but gone."

"And here's hoping that-"

"Don't." Vala warned as she looked over at Jack. "Don't even say it."

Jack looked back at her perplexed. "Say what?"

"Say that Daniel is dead and gone because he's not," she stated firmly. "He can't be. He has a daughter that he has to meet, and a whole database to decode."

"I have seen first hand the utmost dedication that Daniel Jackson can put into a project." Teal'c stated with a stoic nod. "I am sure that he will be doing everything to get back to you Vala Mal Doran."

Vala nodded and cradled her stirring child a little tighter to her breast. "I know," she stated quietly. "I just- I would hope that I of all people would know if my Daniel is in trouble…"

-o-

And her Daniel was in trouble, serious trouble. He was reliving the last moments of his time as a prior, only this time he found that instead of saving Vala- he was powerless. Shaking the voice away he looked at his bloody palms and saw that he was normal again. That thought of relief washed over him, but it quickly dissipated when he looked around the cavern and saw Vala lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"NO!" The cry was ripped from his throat when he saw that she wasn't breathing. He rushed to her side and cradled her fragile body against hers. "No Vala please…." He begged, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared down at her lifeless body. "…please you can't be gone. I did all this for you, do you hear me? I did what I did for you………..I didn't want to lose you…………………Adria threatened your life and I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you-" Daniel's voice broke with emotion and a few tears fell onto her cheek. "-but it looks like I'm going to lose you anyways…."

Daniel pulled Vala's still body against his and rocked it back and forth. He had lost her, after all he had done to protect her and after all she had done to protect him. She was gone….

"God Vala…" Daniel mournfully whispered to himself as he cried. "…how could you leave me like this…I….I…." He could barely bring himself to say it but somehow, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him he knew that he had to say it anyways. "…I love you." He admitted his voice breaking. "…I love you so much…..I never thought that I would love anyone as much as I loved Shar'e but I do…I love you more Vala…..I love you more……"

As Daniel mourned within his subconscious mind, thoughts began to emerge. Memories of his time among the ancients were finally available to him and although the information from Merlin's device had totally dissipated, these new memories provided him with the knowledge that he needed. He blinked away his tears and pulled Vala away from him. With a trembling body, he placed a shaky hand on her face gently, squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could and concentrated. 'Please…' He prayed to everyone and anyone who might be listening at this point. '…please let me save her….I love her.'

But nothing came. Vala remained motionless and Daniel finally clued in that it wasn't real. "This isn't right…" he muttered as he lovingly placed Vala on the ground. "…this isn't real. I've seen it far too many times for it to be real."

"Very good Daniel Jackson," Elizabeth stated as she morphed out of Vala's body, a sight that gave Daniel chills. "Your perception is quite impressive."

"Yeah well I've been around the block before Elizabeth," Daniel stated as he stood up to face Elizabeth. "What do you want?"

"The knowledge within your mind of course," she stated as she reached out her hand, an act which caused Daniel to react and grab her arm and Elizabeth to falter. "You are surprising."

Daniel nodded. "Like I've said, I've done this little charade before. Ironically, it was about four years ago to the day and it happened to another good friend of mine."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I am nobody's friend…"

"Now, that's not true." Daniel insisted. "You are Elizabeth Anne Weir, the leader of the Atlantis expedition. Diplomatic to all, friend to all…and hater of all thing buglike."

"The replicators are not the inferior bug species of the Milky Way and Ida galaxies. We are the first one, the great ones and above all is me and my brethren that have the capability to ascend."

Daniel's eyes widened. "You want to ascend? Is that even possible?"

Elizabeth nodded. "We are but machines like you."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "That doesn't fly. To ascend, you need to have a soul."

Elizabeth looked sharply at Daniel. "And who are you to say that I don't have a soul?"

"You have a soul Elizabeth," Daniel assured. "Or rather you did before the nanites took over. It's the rest of your _brethren_ that I question having a soul."

"They have a soul Daniel Jackson," Elizabeth assured. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

And then, before Daniel could react Elizabeth had plunged her other hand into his head once more and he was blinding by a flash of pain with one thought on his mind. "Vala…"

-o-

"Daniel!"

Vala awoke with a start, and in doing so she caused her little darling to awaken as well. Kathryn started to cry, and Vala got up and scooped her little darling up. "Shh Kathy," she soothed as she rocked her baby back and forth. "Shh, little one. Your mother's just had a nightmare about your dear lost dad, but it will be alright. He'll be alright."

"Vala?" interrupted a voice which caused Vala to turn and see Cameron all decked out as though he was going on a mission. "He's floating in the middle of nowhere as though he's on a ship…we're taking the Daedalus. Do you want to come along?"

_Come along and rescue my Daniel?_ Vala thought excitedly, but then she looked down at her little one and shook her head. "I can't," she stated sadly. "I have Kathryn to think about now. I can't be going off into the middle of nowhere, and I can't bring her with me…"

Cameron nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

Cameron sighed. "Alright then, see you when we get back."

"Just make sure you get back," Vala stated, but Cameron was already out the door, leaving Vala alone with her little girl in the infirmary. "Just make sure you get back with my Daniel…" she whispered as she held her little girl close. "…I don't want to lose him again."

**A/N- Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. School was a bugger this term, but I'm done now and just studying for exams so I was able to churn this chapter out in about an hour or so... (smiles) ...yay! I'm glad that you're all enjoying it so far, and I hope that you all who have been reviewing take the time to review this chapter..and I know that I referenced 'Unending' in this chapter and I decided that between the end of part one and the beginning of part two, before Daniel and Vala went to Atlantis, they had the little excursion on the Odyessy only instead of being chased by the Ori- they couldn't get out of range of the blast wave from the Asgard planet and therefore Sam enacted the plan... so take the time to review and I hope that I answered any questions that you had. **

**Luv ya'll! **

**-Anjirika**


	7. Finding Daniel

_AN- Dear beloved readers, I know many of you believe that I've given up on this story, but rest assured that it's still in my mind whirling away and finally, FINALLY I got my muses to co-operate and thus, chapter seven is given to you. Who knows when the next chapter will be updated but I swear that it will. Please take the time to review if you can, and thank you once again to all of you who HAVE reviewed already. You make me smile with your comments and I hope that I can make you smile (sorta) with this chapter... until Chapter Eight. _

_-Anjirika_

* * *

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you_

**Chapter 7: Finding Daniel**

"Miss Mal Doran?" asked a quiet voice and Vala turned to see Dr. Jennifer Keller standing there, watching. "Are you alright?"

Vala shook her head. "No," she stated. "No I'm not alright…"

"You want to go with them," Jennifer said with a knowing sigh. "He is your husband after all…"

Vala nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "But I can't. Not with little Kathryn."

"I could-" Jennifer began haltingly. "I could look after her, while you're gone."

"What?" asked Vala.

"I could, if you wanted to that is….well I could take care of her while you go on the Daedalus. With the Asgard upgrades it should only take a day or so…"

Jennifer paused as she saw the metaphorical wheels turning for Vala. 'I could take Jennifer up on her offer, I could….' But then Kathryn squirmed in her arms again. '…I couldn't. I can't.'

"I can't." she stated finally. "Thank you Jennifer, but I can't be selfish right now. I want to go after Daniel more than anything, but I can't leave Kathryn behind. I have to stay here with her…I have to be responsible for once in my life."

Jennifer nodded. "I understand," she paused and then turned to go, saying one thing over her shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything Miss Mal Doran."

"Vala," she corrected, causing the young doctor to stop in her tracks. Vala turned and smiled warmly, mustering up as much courage as she could. "My name is Vala."

-o-

Meanwhile, the Daedalus was already speeding through the Pegasus Galaxy to the coordinates that Daniel's transmitter was sending out. Most of Daniel's friends were there; Jack was the leader of the mission with Teal'c right behind him. Samantha decided along with Vala to remain in Atlantis with Rodney who was still nursing a broken foot. Cameron was also along for the rescue mission, as was John and Ronan. And while all the entire original and newer member of SG1 had a stake in finding Daniel- John also had a big stake in rescuing Elizabeth.

'I have to get her back,' he thought to himself as he saw the replicator ship from the bridge of the Daedalus. 'I have to get her back.'

"Sheppard," stated Caldwell harshly as the Daedalus came to a stop. "Ready to transport?"

"You better believe it," John assured as Jack, Teal'c, Cameron, Lorne and Ronan stood behind him. "Let's go get our people back…"

-o-

Back on Atlantis, Vala- who had been discharged from the hospital made her way to the control room and from there to Elizabeth's office where Sam had temporarily set up shop. "Sam?" asked Vala as she came through the door with Kathryn in her arms. "Any word?"

Sam shook her head. "No, not yet Vala. I'm sorry."

Vala sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sam began, causing Vala to pause in her tracks. "Do you want to sit with me for a while?"

Relieved, Vala turned back to her so-called 'gal-pal' and nodded. "That would be wonderful Sam…"

-o-

Meanwhile, despite the fact that he was fighting off Elizabeth he could sense that the other replicators aboard her ship were going crazy as though there was some kind of attack. 'It must be SG1,' he thought hopefully to himself. 'Or PE1 with John at the lead…'

Elizabeth, in response to his thoughts tightened her grip on his mind and yet even as she did so, she found what she was looking for and unlocked the areas of Daniel's mind which held the key to ascension.

-o-

"Okay General," John stated as they made their way to the centre of the replicator ship. "Where do we go from here?"

Jack paused and looked to Cameron who was holding a tracking device in his hand. "From these readings, Jackson should be down this corridor, third room on the left," he stated, looking to the former leader of SG1. "That is, if I'm reading this right."

"Well here's hoping that you're reading that right Mitchell," Jack agreed warningly. Jack then took point, with the rest of the rescue team behind him. After several moments of searching they seemingly came across a large open room, with Daniel laying in a crumpled heap in one corner.

"Jackson!" Cameron called out as he went to assist his friend.

"Mitchell look out!" Jack called out- but it was too late. Elizabeth appeared from the shadows and started to attack. Cameron, Jack and Teal'c went for cover but John stood right in front of the woman that he had known for over four year. "Sheppard?" called out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Yes," asked Elizabeth her voice cold and distant. "What are you doing?"

John looked to Jack for the briefest of seconds before turning back to Elizabeth. "May the IOA and the Military forgive me for this," he stated in a hushed whisper as he stared directly into Elizabeth's eyes. "-and you-" he added.

-o-

"Vala?" asked Sam as she came into the room that her two friends shared on Atlantis. "Vala are you here?"

"Yes," she answered as she came in from her own personal balcony. "Yes. I'm here," she paused and looked at her friend's face. "What is it?"

Sam's gulped and took Vala by the hand. "The Deadalus just appeared in orbit, they're transferring Daniel to the infirmary now."


	8. Solutions?

_Let it shine, until you feel it all around you _

_And I don't mind, if it's me you need to turn too_

_We'll get by; it's the heart that really matters in the end. _

**Chapter Eight: Solutions?**

Waiting had never been Vala's strong suit, but waiting for news of her husband was like torture. Even her little Kathryn seemed to know that something was amiss for she would not settle down. "Hush little one," Vala soothed quietly as she looked down from the observation area which allowed her to look down on Daniel. "Your father is safe and sound in Atlantis, everything will be alright. I promise you that we'll get to see him soon…"

"Vala?" asked a voice and Vala looked up to see Sam standing there. "Carson and Keller have transferred Daniel to one of the more private areas of the infirmary. Would you like to see him now?"

Eagerly Vala nodded and Sam took her from the observation room down to where Daniel was laying. Before Vala or her little baby could see him however, they were greeted by the solemn faces of Carson and Keller. "Lass," Carson began quietly as he put a comforting hand on Vala's shoulder. "Lass we need to tell you something,"

"What," asked Vala in a quiet voice. "What is it?"

"It's Daniel," Jennifer answered. "He's ascending."

-o-

_Our live are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away, but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

"Daniel?" she asked tentatively as she approached the infirmary bed which held her husband on it. "Daniel can you hear me?"

Slowly, as though it took great effort Daniel opened his eyes and gazed upon his wife. "Hey there," he whispered. "You're alright."

Vala nodded and shifted her weight so that their little Kathryn could be seen by Daniel. "There's someone who would like to meet you," she continued as she tried to keep her voice steady. "Daniel, this is our daughter. Kathryn Jackson. Kathryn say hello to your father…"

Kathryn made a little gurgle noise and Daniel, despite his condition smiled. "Hey there little one," he stated weakly and quietly. "I'm so sorry that I won't be able to be with you as you grow u-"

"Daniel," Vala interrupted sharply as she brought Kathryn to her chest. "Don't say things like that."

"Like…like what?" Daniel asked knowing that his time was quickly running out.

"Like you're not going to make it."

Daniel shook his head weakly. "I…I'm not," he answered watching as tears sprung up in Vala's eyes. "I'm trying so hard, but Elizabeth…she did something to me. I can't control the ascension process…." He paused as Vala emitted a heart-wrenching sob as she processed what her husband was saying. "…I am sorry…"

-o-

"What did you do to him?!" Vala screeched as she approached the cell that Elizabeth was being held in, though she had to be restrained by John and Lorne. "What did you do to him?"

Elizabeth looked at her coldly. "Nothing that wasn't happening to him before."

"You put him right," Vala ordered her eyes blazing with hatred and betrayal for the woman who had become her friend. "You put him right, right now Elizabeth or I swear to god…"

Elizabeth smirked. "What would you a space-pirate know of the human god?"

Vala narrowed her eyes. "I know more than you think," she answered as a thought suddenly came to her mind. "I know how to save my Daniel…and you." And with that Vala had fled, racing back to the control room to talk to Samantha, with John right on her heels.

-o-

"You want to do what?" asked John in shock.

"I want to put Daniel and Elizabeth in a sarcophagus," Vala restated trying to keep herself from lashing out at those who were unwittingly blocking her way. "For Daniel, it will put his cells back into realignment and hopefully stop the ascension process and as for Elizabeth, if Rodney shuts of the nanites just before the doors close then the sarcophagus will do its job and heal her as well…" she paused and turned to John who was the one that she knew she had to convince. "…we would both have the people that we care about back Colonel Sheppard," she answered. "I'll get my Daniel, and you will get your Elizabeth."

And even though John wanted to protest that Elizabeth Weir wasn't his Elizabeth it was the only plan that they had and he was willing to back it. "I'm game for it if you are Sam," he stated, calling Samantha by her name rather than her rank considering how they were of the same rank. "What do you say?"

"I say we do it."

-o-

Getting the sarcophagus from Earth was proving to be harder than they thought. Even though time was ticking down for Daniel, the IOC lead by none other than Richard Woolsey was proving to be a huge pain in the ass. Despite prompts from both General Landry and retired General Hammond the IOC was not willing to let the last remnant of Ba'al's empire vanish from their sight. The sarcophagus had been captured by SG1 shortly after the destruction of the Ori yet before Danile and Vala had come to Atlantis, and it was the only thing that could save him.

"Daniel is dying," Vala stated, her voice losing none of its potency as she looked at Richard's face on the screen through the open wormhole. "Now I want you to get off your high horse and listen to me. Daniel Jackson has done more for Earth than anyone and the fact that you're not willing to do this one small thing is just horrible…" she paused and turned to John who nodded. "…if you don't do something, we'll have no choice but to come get it."

"But you…you wouldn't," Woolsey stuttered. "You couldn't…."

"Watch us," Samantha stated coldly with a barely veiled threat in her voice. "End transmission."

-o-

The sarcophagus was sent through less than an hour later, but things were growing worse for Daniel. "I don't dare move him," Carson stated as he looked at his vitals. "He's very weak. You'll have to bring the sarcophagus to him."

Sam shook her head. "I don't know if you've seen a sarcophagus but it won't fit into the transporter."

"We can put a locator beacon on it," suggested John. "The Daedalus will be in orbit in an hour or so, we've already received word from them. We could have them beam the sarcophagus up and then down again. Once here, Doctor Jackson could be put in it…." John let his sentence trail off knowing that while it wasn't much of a plan, it was all they had.

-o-

_All of my regret will wash away somehow _

_But I cannot forget the way I feel right now_

_In these small hours, these little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Yeah, these twists and turns of fate_

The waiting was nail-biting for Vala who never left Daniel's side. She knew that her little Kathryn was being taken care of by Teyla and as she held her hand, their mutual friends; Sam, Teal'c, Cameron and Jack were doing their best to keep Daniel awake and alert. But by the time the hour past, Daniel had slipped into a coma. "I'm sorry," Carson had stated as he looked to those who knew and loved the archaeologist best. "But there's nothing that I can do…"

Just then there was a flash of light and the sarcophagus stood before them. "Quickly," Carson ordered. "We must move quickly." And so they did. Seeing how Daniel was in greater need than Elizabeth--who was locked up in one of the cells in the bowels of Atlantis he was quickly transfered over.

For those who cared for him, it was once again a waiting game. A waiting game to see if the sarchophogus could heal an ascending man.


	9. Little Wonders

_Time falls away, yeah but these small hours _

_And these small hours still remain, they still remain_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away, but these small hours _

_These little wonders still remain. _

**Chapter Nine: Little Wonders**

**_FOUR YEARS LATER..._**

The sound of children's laughter echoed through the halls of Atlantis. Kathryn Jackson, now four years old was running stealthily away from her three playmates. One was a three year old girl known as Charlie. She had bright blonde hair and blue eyes and she in turn was being followed by a two and a half year old Athosian boy known as Torren Emmagen. Behind them, the slowest of the lot was Sarah. She was two years old and had messy black hair and bright hazel eyes and was always the one to be left behind.

"Nah—nah!" teased Kathryn as she ran away from her pursuers. "Can't catch me! Can't catch me! Can't catch me!"

"Kathryn Jackson!" came the stern voice of her mother as she scooped her daughter up into her arms. "What have I told you about teasing Torren and Sarah and Charlie?" Vala paused as she watched her daughters face crumple. "What would Aunt Teyla and Uncle Kennan say if Torren went missing, hmm? And what about Aunt Sam and your Uncle Jack, you know how precious Charlie is to them."

"That's right," came a male voice from behind Vala. "And don't forget that your Uncle John and Aunt Liz would be most displeased if their little princess went missing."

"Daddy!" Kathryn exclaimed as she squirmed and reached out to her father. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Oooh!" Vala sighed as she handed her daughter off to Daniel. "Take her. She's impossible."

Daniel laughed heartily as he held his four year old close. "She gets that from her mother…" he paused and watched as Vala reached to her stomach which was slightly rounded. "…don't worry. I'm sure that our second won't be as bad."

Vala eyed Daniel carefully. "Are you sure, because all the books that I've read say that the second child is more impossible than the first…"

"You're not the only one who's hoping that," added another voice. Vala and Daniel turned to watch little Sarah be scooped up by her father, and little Torren as well. "Elizabeth is hoping that our second one won't be too bad."

"Oh but your princess is a princess," Vala assured as she smiled at the man who had helped to save her Daniel nearly four years ago now. "The only thing that can get her all riled up is my little one."

"Oh our Charlie gives the both of them a run for their money," stated Jack as he and Sam walked up to them, scooping up their little angel into their arms in the process. "Don't you sweetie?" he asked cooing at his daughter. For the first time in a very long time Jack was happy, completely happy as were the people around him.

Daniel laughed. "Well children will be children, the little wonders that they are."

"You're right about that Daniel," John agreed as they all began walking back to the mess-hall where the children were supposed to be playing meeting Elizabeth along the way. "You are right about that."

"I wonder what sort of adults our children will make," Vala mused as they continued to walk. "I wonder if they'll follow in our footsteps…"

Jack and Samantha, Daniel and Vala, John and Elizabeth all stopped dead and looked at the children before smiling and shaking her heads.

"Nope."

"Definitely not."

"Far too dangerous."

"Not for my baby girl."

"I don't think so"

"As if."

Then, after another moment of silence they all broke out laughing. Their children would do what they were meant to do, the four adults knew that—just as they had been meant to do what they were doing and had done. They took part in a larger galaxy of problems with responsibilities that would stretch for many generations to come. But while they worried for their children, none were petrified for they had survived all that had been thrown at them so far and because of that they were confident that their children would survive too.

After all, they were wonders in and of themselves and they would make their way among the stars—just like their parents.

**-END-**

* * *

_————Author's Note————_

_And so it is finally done. Practically, two years to the day my trilogy is complete and even though the sequel and the sequel to the sequel were much shorter in length I can only hope that you, my beloved readers enjoyed it. _

_I want to thank each and everyone of you who have reviewed over the past two years. Your comments mean a lot to me and I know that I must have been frustrating with all the long breaks. _

_And now the story is done…or at least I hope it is. I have three new characters to play with, with two more on the way and while it would be fun to write about the children of my favourite characters I don't know how that's going to work out. _

_So for now dear readers I say goodbye. I have one more Daniel/Vala story to finish—for which I apologize—but after that who knows what will happen. I'm trying to focus on my original writing with fanfiction taking a back seat. _

_Until the next story I write, know that I appreciate all of you. It has been a fun two years writing about my favourite characters and combining the two worlds while changing the canon…I can only hope that you all had as much fun as I did. _

_Thank you again from the bottom of my heart._

_TTFN—Ta Ta For Now_

_-Anjirika_

* * *


End file.
